Decimal arithmetic has a growing need in many commercial applications, financial applications, green energy applications, billing applications, and database systems where binary arithmetic is not sufficient because of the inexact mapping between some decimal and binary numbers. For example, the decimal number 0.1 does not have an exact binary representation. Moreover, decimal arithmetic is the norm of the human calculations.